Si j'étais elle
by Kizukai
Summary: Un matin Toshiya se réveille quelque peu différent ...
1. Chapter 1

_**Si j'étais elle**_

**Chapitre 1**

_Il s'approche de moi.  
Il me sourit de ce sourire que j'aime tant, que je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer. Un sourire si franc, si sincère qu'il a pour seule conséquence d'accélérer les battements de mon cœur._

_Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il s'est encore rapproché. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de lui : nos visages ne sont seulement qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, nos nez se touchent presque. Je sens sa respiration lente sur mes lèvres. Ce qui me fait perdre la raison. Je veux me noyer dans ce regard que j'aime tant, dans cet océan de mystère que contiennent ses yeux rieurs. _

_J'approche mon visage. Toujours plus près. Je veux combler la faible distance qui nous sépare, je veux le sentir contre moi, je veux l'embrasser, je veux lui dire ce que je ressens, je veux …_

« Toshimasa ! Toshimasa réveille-toi tu vas encore être en retard ! »

J'ouvre les yeux et vois ma mère penchée sur le lit. Elle tire brusquement la couette, me faisant sortir de ma torpeur. Je frissonne.

Un rêve … ce n'était qu'un rêve. Semblable à ceux que je fais quasiment toutes les nuits en pensant à lui. A mon meilleur ami. Die.

« C'est bon m'man … j'me lève. »

Pour lui prouver mes dires je m'extirpe maladroitement de mon lit en baillant longuement. Elle me regarde, me sourit et quitte la chambre d'un pas rapide. Une fois la porte fermée je m'assoie et me prends la tête entre les mains.

Pourquoi faut-il que je pense à Die de cette manière ?  
Tout allait très bien lorsque je le voyais comme un simple ami. Je n'étais pas spécialement proche de lui, le connaissant depuis trop peu de temps pour lui faire entièrement confiance. Mais je trainais avec lui au lycée parce que mes autres amis l'appréciaient. Je le voyais donc presque tous les jours, et ceux pendant plusieurs mois, sans pour autant le connaitre plus que cela.

Mais un jour tout avait dérapé …

Je m'en souviens encore parfaitement. Tous les détails sont restés gravés dans ma mémoire.

Nous avions passées un samedi soir semblable à tous les autres, rythmé par les bouteilles d'alcool qui se vidaient inexorablement et par des parties de jeux vidéos. Nous avions tous finis raides mort … comme à l'accoutumé. Aucun de nous ne tient réellement l'alcool.

Le lendemain les autres étaient partis rapidement, me laissant seul avec Die. La soirée avait eu lieu chez moi et je devais donc tout ranger avant l'arrivé de mes parents qui ne supporteraient jamais de voir l'appartement dans cet état. Die m'avait gentiment proposé son aide, que j'eu vite fait d'accepter.

Mais avant tout nous devions nous remettre d'aplomb et virer cette satanée gueule de bois qui nous meurtrissait la cervelle. Une bonne douche et une aspirine seraient suffisantes.

J'y étais allé en premier et Die avait ensuite prit ma place. Mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes m'apercevant que j'avais oublié ma montre dans la salle de bain, je retournai dans la pièce sans prendre le temps de frapper à la porte. Ce que je vis annihila toutes pensées cohérentes de mon esprit.  
Die était juste devant moi, de dos en train de se recoiffer en se regardant dans le miroir avec seulement une serviette autour de sa taille si fine. Il était magnifique, le corps encore humide de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Des gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient de ses cheveux, entreprenaient une longue descente le long de son dos pour finir leur course sur la serviette d'une blancheur immaculée.

Quand il vit mon reflet dans la glace, il se retourna me laissant ainsi admirer son torse finement musclé. Je le trouvais tellement sublime, l'image même de la perfection. Un mélange d'androgynie et de force. Le David de Donatello.

J'avais les yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte dans une admiration muette, il devait certainement se demander ce qui me prenait. Mais il était si beau, si désirable.

Il me fixa étrangement un instant, les sourcils arqués puis se mit à agiter sa main devant mes yeux. Pour me faire réagir.

« Tochi ! Tochi ! … Houhou ! La Terre appelle Tochi … »

Je sortis de ma contemplation, rouge de honte. Comment avais-je pu me complaire de la vue d'un de mes amis à moitié nu. Je n'en revenais pas.

Il remarqua vite les rougeurs sur mes joues et éclata de rire. Un rire franc et communicatif.

« Hé Tochi fait pas être gêné tu sais. On est entre mec. Je sais que je suis pas mal mais quand même ! »

J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec un corps comme le tien, pensais-je silencieusement. Je me retins néanmoins d'en faire la remarque, me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il reprit la parole.

« Mais au fait tu voulais quoi ? »

Et là … Malheur. Qu'est ce que j'étais venu chercher déjà ? Je ne m'en souvenais même plus tellement mon esprit était troublé. Il lui faudrait sûrement du temps pour se remettre du choc.

« Heu … j'ai oublié… euh … mon … ma, bégayai-je.

- Ha oui ta montre non ? Elle est là bas sur le meuble », me dit-il en pointant du doigt l'étagère à ma gauche.

Je le remerciai et sortit précipitamment sans résister à la tentation de détailler son corps une nouvelle fois.

Pendant plusieurs jours j'avais tenté, en vain, de me convaincre que ce n'était rien, que tout le monde, homme ou femme, aurait réagit de la même manière. Mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Depuis ce jour je ne cessais de le regarder discrètement en cours, d'avoir le cœur qui battait avec plus de vigueur lorsqu'il m'effleurait, me touchait ou me souriait. Je rêvais toutes les nuit qu'il m'embrasse et bien plus encore. Quand j'étais seul avec lui je me sentais gênée, n'arrivais plus à le regarder dans les yeux. J'étais jaloux quand quelqu'un d'autre que moi arrivait à le faire rire. Je voulais en apprendre tellement plus sur lui, le connaitre sur le bout des doigts, savoir tout ce qui le concerne.

Bref, j'avais tous les symptômes : j'étais amoureux.

Comme tous les matins je suis à la bourre … Je cours pour ne pas arriver trop en retard au lycée.  
Quand j'arrive devant la grille je le vois. Il discute tranquillement avec le reste de notre bande. Je ralentis le pas, m'approche d'eux et leur fait un bref signe de tête en guise de bonjour. Je suis trop essoufflé pour dire un mot. Kyo, mon meilleur ami, me répond à peine. Jamais très bavard le matin. Mais les autres me font un sourire. Le sien me réchauffe le cœur.

La cloche sonne. Nous rentrons mollement dans l'établissement allant chacun dans nos classes respectives. Pendant que Kaoru et Shinya, des amis du collège, prennent l'escalier pour se rendre au deuxième étage, je suis les deux autres dans une salle au fond du couloir puis m'installe à ma place habituelle. Juste devant Kyo, près de la fenêtre. Mon regard se perd dans le vide quand soudain …

« Diiiiieeeeee ! »

Une fille aux cheveux décolorés se précipite sur la table juste à ma droite et se jette au cou de mon ami en l'embrassant fougueusement sans se soucier de tous les yeux tournés vers elle. Mon cœur se serre, je détourne tristement le regard et tente tant bien que mal de cacher ma peine.

Comme je la déteste cette fille. Sumire. C'est la petite amie de Die depuis bientôt deux mois. C'est la première fois qu'il reste aussi longtemps avec quelqu'un et ça me tue. D'ordinaire il ne reste qu'une ou deux semaines avec elle, le temps de la mettre dans son lit et de l'expédier aussi sec voir ailleurs. Mais celle là semble durer … je suis si jaloux !  
Et comble du malheur, c'est que je dois perpétuellement les supporter en train de fricoter parce qu'en plus de crier fort, Sumire est aussi collante que de la glue.

Pourquoi est-il avec elle ?

J'aimerais tellement pouvoir me jeter sur Die moi aussi, l'embrasser sans aucune gène comme elle le fait. Mais il ne réagirait certainement pas de la même manière … c'est un coureur de jupon, un homme à femme. Son tableau de chasse est plutôt bien rempli. Il collectionne les petites amies avec ardeur, toutes plus belles et plus cruches les unes que les autres. Et celle-ci ne déroge pas à la règle : elle est plutôt grande, mince, avec de long cheveux blonds foncés, un sourire magnifique et des yeux d'un noir profond … mais malheureusement elle possède le QI d'une huitre.

Comment puis-je rivaliser avec elle ? Ce n'est pas que je me trouve laid, loin de là. Je suis plutôt pas mal mais ce n'est pas ce que recherche Die. Il est « normal » lui et intéressé seulement par les filles possédant des arguments convaincants, comprendre par là une poitrine opulente.

Si seulement je n'étais pas un mec, peut être qu'il me regarderait et s'intéresserait à moi. J'aurais peut être, moi aussi, une chance d'être avec lui.

A la pause de midi, nous retrouvons les deux autres et nous installons paisiblement dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un chêne dans une partie de l'école un peu à l'écart. Il fait beau aujourd'hui alors nous profitons du soleil pour manger dehors évitant ainsi le brouhaha de la salle de classe. Et pour une fois, pour mon plus grand bonheur, la copine de Die et ses amies ne sont pas présentes.

Ils sortent leurs bentos et moi je me mets à chercher désespérément le mien avant de me rendre compte que je suis parti tellement rapidement ce matin que dans la précipitation j'ai oublié mon repas sur la table de la cuisine. Toujours aussi tête en l'air.

« Bah tu manges pas ? » me demande Kyo tout en dévorant son riz.

Shinya me regarde, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, puis devant mon air boudeur se met à rire.

« T'as encore oublié le tien pas vrai ?

- Si tu veux je veux bien partager le mien avec toi, ma mère m'en met toujours trois fois trop. »

Je tourne la tête vers Die. C'est lui qui m'a fait cette proposition. Il me fait son plus beau sourire et place son bento entre nous deux. Je rougis et accepte le geste en le remerciant.

Pendant que les autres discutent de petites choses sans intérêt je me perds dans mes pensées. Si Die apprend que les sentiments que j'ai pour lui dépassent de loin la simple amitié il n'aura plus toutes ses petites attentions, ne sera plus aussi prévenant envers moi. Je me demande même s'il accepterait encore de me parler, après tout je ne suis pas comme lui : qui fantasmerait sur un de ses amis ? Alors que celui-ci est déjà pris en plus. Je suis persuadé qu'il commencerait à m'éviter.  
Et puis les autres comment réagiront-ils s'ils apprennent que je suis gay ? Je n'ai pas envie de les perdre, je tiens trop à eux. C'est pour cela que je n'ai jamais rien dit, même pas à Kyo que je connais depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Je ne veux pas que leurs regards changent, qu'ils refusent de me parler, me rejettent, ou pire encore…

La sonnerie de reprise des cours me fait sortir de mes sombres réflexions. Les autres arrêtent leurs discussions en soupirant.

« Aller encore quatre heures d'ennui mortel. C'est pas humain de nous faire travailler alors qu'il fait aussi beau. »

Quatre hochements de tête.

Mais il faut bien qu'on y retourne. Nous reprenons donc nos sacs et partons, pleins de mauvaises volontés, en direction de nos salles de cours.

Quand je rentre chez moi ce soir là, il est déjà 22 heures. Après les cours nous sommes allés au karaoké. Je dois l'avouer je chante comme un pied, et les autres ne sont pas vraiment meilleurs que moi. Sauf Kyo qui nous envoute à chaque fois par sa voix si singulière. Il a vraiment du talent et ça nous étonne toujours de savoir qu'un si petit homme puisse chanter avec tant de force. Quand il se laisse emporter par la mélodie, il ne pense à rien d'autre, reste indifférent à ce qui l'entoure, tout ce qui compte pour lui c'est la musique qui parvient à ses oreilles, les notes qui s'enchainent avec douceur. Il semble tellement sûr de lui dans ces moments là.

Certaines fois j'envie son assurance, son je-m'en-foutisme complet. Il fait toujours ce qu'il veut, même si cela ne convient pas aux autres. Mais moi, je suis tellement sensible au regard d'autrui. Si seulement je pouvais avoir sa force de caractère…

Je vais dans ma chambre après être passé voir mes parents dans le salon pour leur souhaiter un bon voyage. En effet ils partent très tôt demain matin pour deux semaines de vacances à Hokkaido. Ils y vont seulement tous les deux, me laissant la garde de la maison, pour se retrouver en tête à tête sans avoir leur fils dans les pattes. C'est leur cadeau pour leurs vingt ans de mariage.

Je m'installe à mon bureau et commence avec résignation mes devoirs pour le lendemain, mais découragé par la quantité d'exercice fièrement inscrit sur mon agenda, je referme vite tous mes cahiers et vais me coucher heureux de retrouver mon lit et la chaleur de ma couverture.

Je vais encore rêver de Die, je le sais. Mais au moins dans mes rêves il m'aime en retour. Dans mon sommeil je suis si heureux, baigné d'un amour réciproque. Cependant le réveil est toujours brutal.  
Enfin quelques fois plus que d'autre …

TUUUT TUUUT TUUUT

J'éteins mon réveil en grognant et tente de ne pas refermer les yeux. Ce matin il n'y aura personne pour me réveiller si je me rendors. Au bout de cinq minutes je me décide à me lever.  
C'est étrange j'ai une drôle d'impression ce matin. Je me sens différent. Bizarre …

Sans me poser plus de question je vais dans la cuisine mettre la cafetière en route puis me dirige, trainant des pieds, dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien chaude histoire de m'enlever cette étrange sensation.

Une fois dans la pièce je tombe nez à nez avec mon reflet dans le miroir. Stupéfaction. Je reste figé, touche mon visage, mon corps. Je sens bien la texture de la peau sous mes doigts. Je me pince mais rien ne se passe. Je suis bel et bien réveillé. Alors ce n'est pas un rêve mais … mais ce n'est pas possible !

Que m'arrive-t-il ?

_A suivre …_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Si j'étais elle**_

**Chapitre 2**

Je ne peux détacher les yeux de mon reflet. Enfin … est-ce vraiment le mien.  
Je me reconnais mais je suis pourtant si différent. J'ai toujours les cheveux noirs mais ils sont plus brillants, plus soyeux et surtout beaucoup plus long, me chatouillant le creux des reins. Mon visage est quasiment demeuré le même à quelques différences près : mes yeux sont devenus d'un bleu profond, mes sourcils sont finement dessinés et mes traits beaucoup plus fins, beaucoup plus … féminins. Enfin il y a un point positif, mon strabisme s'est fait la malle.

Mais mon corps quant à lui a énormément changé. Il me semble avoir perdu quelques centimètres, mes formes ne sont plus du tout les mêmes et surtout … surtout …

Haaa qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je ne peux décemment pas sortir comme ça ! En plus je suis censé aller en cours !

Je me frappe la tête contre le mur.

Bon… calme-toi, respire. Voilà doucement.

Je me mets à tourner en rond dans ma chambre, comme un poisson dans son bocal. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, je me dis que je dois en parler à quelqu'un. La personne la plus apte à me comprendre en ce moment est, du moins je le pense, Kyo. Après tout il sait tout de moi, et j'ai une entière confiance en lui depuis déjà de longues années, malgré le fait que je lui ai toujours caché mes préférences sexuelles. Il pourra sûrement m'aider, trouver une solution. Du moins je l'espère…

Je compose son numéro et attends patiemment qu'il daigne décrocher. Le temps me parait affreusement long. Une sonnerie, puis une deuxième, une troisième. Il ne doit certainement pas encore être levé. Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire s'il ne répond pas ? J'angoisse.

Soudain une voix retentit dans le combiné :

« Hum .. », grogne-t-il.

Il est d'une humeur massacrante ! Quiconque se permet de le réveiller, surtout aussi tôt, à le droit aux foudres du petit blond. Un bâillement parvient à mes oreilles.

« Kyo c'est moi ! »

C'est la première fois que je parle depuis ce matin. Et ma voix n'est plus du tout la même, le timbre est plus aigue, les intonations plus douces. Autrement dit, elle est méconnaissable. Enfin elle colle plutôt bien avec mon nouveau corps …

« Toi qui ?

- Bah c'est Tochi …

- Tochi ? Putain t'as une voix bizarre ! Bon que me vaut ton appel à cette heure-ci ?

- Euh … c'est assez dur à expliquer au téléphone… En plus je suis sûr que tu ne me croirais pas… C'est euh … enfin … je … »

Je commence à paniquer, ma voix tremble, je bute sur chaque mot, bégaye. Je me maudis de l'avoir appelé. Pourquoi je n'ai pas attendu que ça passe ? Comme si j'avais seulement attrapé un bon vieux rhume. Avec un peu de chance, demain, je me réveillerai comme si de rien n'était, ou alors en réalisant que j'étais plongé dans un mauvais rêve particulièrement réaliste. Tout serait revenu à la normal. Et j'aurais peut être pu rire de ma méprise, de ma panique.

Mais maintenant que j'ai commencé à parler, je dois poursuivre, après tout peut être que Kyo pourra m'aider, me soutenir et au moins je me sentirai moins seul. La nécessité d'être avec mon confident me parait vitale en ce moment.

Sa voix me sort de mes pensées.

« Bon accouche. Je t'aime bien mais j'ai pas que ça à foutre. Et puis j'aimerais bien pouvoir retourner me coucher et dormir encore un peu avant que mon réveil sonne.

- Bah… Tu pourrais venir chez moi comme … enfin ça sera plus simple.

- Maintenant ? Mais tu sais que de toute façon on se voit dans un peu plus d'une heure au lycée ?

- Je pourrai pas venir au lycée … enfin pas comme ça. S'il te plait. »

Mon ton se fait implorant.

Ma dernière supplique a du l'effrayer car finalement je l'entends me dire qu'il sera chez moi dans une vingtaine de minute. Je ne vois pas de quelle manière j'aurai pu lui annoncer ce qu'il m'arrive au téléphone. Il faut qu'il le voie par lui-même, sinon il me prendra pour un fou… enfin le connaissant, avec son cynisme, la situation le fera certainement rire. Ou alors il me conseillera le plus gentiment du monde, avec un hypocrite sourire, d'aller consulter

Mais en ce moment je n'ai nullement besoin de mauvaises blagues, seulement de réconfort et d'une épaule sur laquelle me laisser aller.

Avant que Kyo n'arrive il faut que je m'habille. Avant, lui ouvrir la porte alors que je suis en sous-vêtement ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde mais étant donné les circonstances … ça serait plus que déplacé.

Je regarde partout dans mon armoire, dans ma commode, sous le lit mais je n'ai aucun vêtement qui convient à mon nouveau moi. Au bout de dix minutes je finis par me décider pour un jean large et un tee-shirt noir à l'effigie d'un vieux groupe de rock. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple et décontracté. Cependant je remarque avec désespoir que maintenant ces vêtements sont trop longs et trop amples pour moi. Je nage dedans.

Pendant les quelques minutes qu'il me reste à patienter avant la venue de Kyo, je ne cesse d'aller et venir entre ma chambre et la salle de bain, me regardant à chaque passage dans le miroir pour être certain que je ne rêve pas. Toutefois la glace me renvoie irrémédiablement la même image et ce n'est pas du tout celle que je souhaite apercevoir … loin de là.

S'il n'arrive pas bientôt je sens que je vais devenir cinglé !

Heureusement pour moi et ma santé mentale déjà en péril, j'entends la sonnette. Je cours vers la porte d'entrée, manquant de m'étaler de tout mon long sur le tapis du vestibule et … me fige.  
Comme va réagir Kyo en me voyant comme ça ? Il croira sans doute que je lui ai joué un mauvais tour ou alors… ou alors … et puis merde !

Kyo commence à s'énerver sur le palier, comme le prouve les coups répétés sur la porte. Il faut dire que c'est moi qui le tire du lit, le suppliant de venir chez moi de toute urgence pour ensuite le faire poireauter dehors.

« Bon aller … courage Tochi, reprend toi ! T'es un homme, un vrai … enfin quoiqu'en ce moment … »

Je respire un grand coup, et ouvre la porte. Je regarde Kyo et sans plus de préambule me jette dans ses bras, callant ma tête dans le creux de son cou. D'ordinaire je ne suis pas aussi démonstratif, surtout envers mon meilleur ami qui répugne à tout contact physique prolongé. Mais cette étreinte me fait tellement de bien. Je ne suis plus seul !

Enfin mon instant de félicité ne dure pas plus de deux secondes car il se met à me repousser violement. Il se recule de quelques pas et commence à parler… enfin crier serait un terme plus approprié.

« Putain mais t'es qui toi ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ?»

J'aurai du m'en douter.

Mais comment vais-je bien pouvoir lui expliquer clairement la situation sans que les phrases sortant de ma bouche prennent des tournures insensées et stupides ?

Mettant cette question en second plan, je l'invite à entrer en lui disant que nous serions mieux à l'intérieur. Il proteste : il est venu pour voir Toshiya, qui en plus ne semblait pas aller bien et non pour parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Ah mon beau si tu savais que c'est ton meilleur ami que tu as devant les yeux !

Je finis par lui attraper de force par le bras et l'entrainer dans le salon tout en l'obligeant à s'asseoir dans le canapé. Je m'installe en face de lui, sur un fauteuil et le regarde longuement.

Il est essoufflé, il a du courir pour venir jusqu'ici. Autre preuve de son empressement, ses cheveux blonds ne me semblent pas coiffés et il est très mal habillé. Lui qui a pour habitude de faire attention à son apparence. Il a certainement du prendre les premiers vêtements qui lui sont tombés sous la main pour ne pas perdre de temps et arriver le plus rapidement possible chez moi. La curiosité de savoir ce qui a bien pu me mettre dans un tel état et probablement une certaine dose de panique et d'inquiétude à mon égard ont eu raison de lui.  
Sous ses airs de brute, d'adolescent grognon et antipathique, il cache un cœur d'or. Je sais qu'il tient à moi, comme je tiens à lui et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour me venir en aide si jamais j'avais un problème.  
Aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de lui. Sera-t-il à la hauteur ?

Je rassemble toute la détermination possible. Lui expliquer ne sera pas de la tarte.

« Bon … je … Enfin ça va sans doute te sembler bizarre mais … enfin … C'est dur à expliquer …

- Tu sais que tu commences vraiment à me faire chier là ? Alors t'accouches ou je me barre aussi sec ! »

Il se lève et je devine qu'il veut aller dans ma chambre voir si je n'y suis pas. Je l'accompagne. Arrivé dans mon antre il regarde de tous côtés, les yeux ronds : mes vêtements sont étalés un peu partout dans la pièce, des livres et des magasines de musique, que j'ai sans doute du faire tomber lors de mes nombreux va et viens entre ma chambre et la salle de bain sont à présent par terre. Bref pour résumer on peut penser qu'un ouragan est passé par là. Moi qui d'ordinaire suis si soigneux et ordonné…

Kyo se retourne vers moi, et me jette un regard des plus étonnés, les questions qu'il souhaite me poser se reflétant dans ses yeux chocolat.

« Merde … Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

- Justement laisse-moi t'expliquer », dis-je plus durement que je ne l'ai souhaité.

Mes nerfs commencent à lâcher, le trop plein d'émotion accumulé depuis que je suis sorti du sommeil bouillonne en moi n'attendant que l'implosion. Et lui il commence réellement à me prendre la tête avec ses airs supérieurs et obstinés. Il reste mon meilleur ami mais qu'est ce qu'il peut avoir un caractère à la con quand il s'y met.

Il me regarde fixement, soupire bruyamment et se dirige vers mon lit pour s'y asseoir. Il me fait signe de raconter ce que j'ai à lui dire.

« Bon alors maintenant que t'es confortablement installé tu vas te la fermer et me laisser aller jusqu'au bout. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça alors n'en rajoute pas ! T'arrêtes de me faire chier et tu m'écoutes … et sans dire un seul mot ! »

Et voilà je me suis emporté. Je vois qu'il est assez impressionné de voir que quelqu'un ose lui parler de cette façon. D'ordinaire c'est lui qui se permet de crier à tout va, sans avoir forcément de raison valable, et jusqu'à présent personne ne se risquait à lui tenir tête de peur de devoir subir les foudres du démon blond.

Je lui lance un regard noir au possible et le vois se tasser sur lui-même, essayant de se faire plus petit qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Il ne dit plus rien.

- Voilà c'est bien, t'as compris. Bon alors déjà … je dois te dire que tu ne vas pas me croire et sûrement me prendre pour un fou alors je préfère te prévenir tout de suite, je ne suis pas d'humeur alors ne va pas m'emmerder avec tes blagues à la con ! Je te connais Kyo alors si jamais tu me dis d'aller consulter je te fous mon poing dans la gueule … et sans aucun remord !

- Comment tu sais que je suis Kyo ? Et tu prétends me connaitre alors que moi je ne t'ai jamais vu ! »

Il reprend contenance, se lève et me fixe longuement, me détaillant de la tête au pied. J'avais l'impression d'être complètement mis à nu devant lui comme passé au rayon X.

« Ca te dirait de commencer par me dire qui t'es ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

Je respire un grand coup, me rendant compte de l'absurdité de ce que je m'apprête à annoncer.

« C'est moi … Toshiya. »

Là il me regarde d'un air ahuri. A la place de partir en maudissant la terre entière d'avoir créé un imbécile tel que moi, il se met, à mon plus grand étonnement, à rire. Un rire franc et clair. Maintenant c'est moi qui vais commencer à croire que Kyo est fou et bon pour l'internement. Mais d'un autre côté comment est-il censé réagir. Après tout je n'avais jamais été une …

« Je … Tu es Toshiya, dit-il d'une voix hachée entre deux fou-rire. Désolé de te décevoir mais Toshiya n'a jamais été une fille et en te voyant je peux dire avec certitude que tu n'as rien d'un mec ! »

Il a dit cela en regardant mon torse … enfin je ne peux plus vraiment l'appeler comme ça étant donné que dorénavant j'ai … des seins. Et plutôt de bonne taille. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il a bien raison, je n'ai plus rien d'un mec, j'avais vraiment le corps d'une fille j'avais perdu mon … ma …Enfin j'avais bel et bien le corps d'une femme.

Kyo prend vraiment la situation à la légère : il est toujours en train de se marrer en se tenant les côtes. Il me regarde en me pointant des doigts.  
S'en est trop. Je tombe à genoux et me mets à sangloter. Comment peut-il rire de ce qu'il m'arrive alors que moi je suis complètement paumé ? Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour redevenir comme avant ? Vais-je au moins pouvoir redevenir un homme un jour ?  
Je ne peux pas passer le reste de ma vie dans ce corps !

Kyo me voit à genoux et d'un seul coup il s'arrête de se moquer. Un silence pesant s'installe dans la pièce, seulement troublé par mes pleurs étouffés. Il a du comprendre que je ne lui fais pas une mauvaise plaisanterie, que je suis on ne peut plus sérieux et que bien évidemment je suis perdu.  
Après quelques secondes, il s'agenouille à côté de moi, essuie les larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues et me prend dans ses bras. Chose exceptionnelle venant de sa part. Il patiente le temps que je me calme sans rien me demander, simplement en me chantonnant une chanson et en passant tendrement sa main dans mes cheveux.

Une fois mes larmes taries, je me lève et sans rien dire vais dans la salle de bain pour me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Histoire de me remettre des mes émotions. Je sens qu'il me suit et une fois mon visage sec je le regarde droit dans les yeux, le laissant me détailler à loisir, attendant qu'il parle.

Silence. Puis finalement il prend la parole.

« C'est vrai que tu lui ressembles, on pourrait penser que tu es sa sœur. Mais je dois dire que j'ai quand même du mal à te croire … Quand je t'es vu j'ai pensé que tu étais quelqu'un de sa famille … mais que tu soies Tochi … Désolé mais ça me dépasse.

- Je comprends mais tu penses vraiment que j'aurais réagit de cette manière si ça n'avait pas été vrai ? Moi aussi je trouve cela invraisemblable. Tu aurais du voir ma réaction quand je me suis vu dans la glace ce matin … Je pensais vraiment rêver, être en plein cauchemar … Mais comme tu peux le voir c'est bel et bien vrai !

- Tu a l'air plutôt sincère c'est vraiment mais je ne peux pas te croire comme ça. Je ne suis pas con non plus … Tu pourrais très bien te foutre de ma gueule. »

Je souris, reconnaissant bien là mon meilleur ami : toujours à vouloir des preuves, à ne jamais rien croire tout de suite. Mais par contre dans la situation présente son côté terre à terre pose un problème de taille. Comment le lui prouver ?

« Tu veux une preuve … mais quoi ?

- Je sais pas … euh … dis-moi une chose que tu es le seul à savoir sur moi par exemple. »

Pendant plus de trois heures, nous retournons dans le passé. Je lui raconte tout ce que je peux de ma vie, des moments que nous avons passés ensembles tout les deux pendant notre enfance, au collège, puis au lycée. Je lui redis tous les secrets que je lui ai naguère confié et tous ceux qu'il m'a lui-même dévoilés.

Je crois qu'il a fini par me croire au bout d'une trentaine de minutes mais ca fait tellement de bien de nous raconter nos souvenirs, nos plus grandes hontes, nos réussites, nos peines de cœur. Je m'amuse, nous rions. J'en ai même oublié mon « léger » problème.  
Mais le portable de qui se met à sonner et nous ramène brutalement dans le temps présent. Il décroche et enclenche le haut parleur afin que je puisse moi aussi entendre.

C'est Kaoru et je peux entendre Die et Shinya parler derrière. Ils veulent savoir pourquoi nous ne somment pas venus en cours. Ce qui est parfaitement normal. Ils s'inquiètent pour nous.

Heureusement pour moi, qui ne suis pas du tout en état de mentir correctement, Kyo prend les choses en main.

« 'scuse moi de pas vous avoir prévenu mais je suis malade aujourd'hui. J'ai décidé de passé la journée dans mon lit pendant que vous vous tuez à la tâche en maths ! Et pour Tochi … il m'a appelé ce matin pour me dire qu'il ne serait pas là pendant les deux semaines à venir. Monsieur part se la couler douce à Hokkaido avec ses parents ! »

La conversation continue pendant encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de reprise de cours sonne et que Kaoru raccroche en souhaitant à Kyo un bon rétablissement.

Un ange passe. Je reprends conscience de la situation dans laquelle je suis. Je redeviens sérieux et tendu, Kyo s'en aperçoit et me dit :

« Bon … On va dire que je te crois mais … Tu conviendrais que je trouve tout ça légèrement insensé.

- Légèrement ! T'inquiètes moi je trouve ça complètement impossible mais là je suis bien forcé de me rendre à l'évidence. Y a que sur moi que ça peut tomber des trucs comme ça ! »

Il esquisse un faible sourire auquel je réponds. Avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés, qui me croit, me redonne du courage. J'espère seulement qu'ensemble nous pourrons trouver une solution, car je ne souhaite plus que tout au monde retrouver mon corps, redevenir celui que j'ai toujours été et non rester indéfiniment un homme dans un corps de femme.

On reste un long moment s'en parler, perdus tout deux dans nos pensés, puis il se tourne vers moi.

« Tu veux que je te dise un truc ? »

Je le regarde craignant le pire. Il me détaille de haut en bas, me lance un regard plein de sous-entendus.

« T'est vachement bien foutu ! »

_A suivre …_


End file.
